We Three Warriors - Part 1- The Story Begins!
by Sleepy Lance
Summary: This is a continuation off of my first fic, "We Three Warriors - Prelude." In Part 1, I have chapter 1 restated over again from the prelude, and chapters 2, 3, and 4. I hope you enjoy!


~ ~ Chapter 1 ~ ~

"Ding......... Dong!"

"Ding......... Dong!"

The bell tower struck 5 o'clock, and the Abbey of Cedar Mont was still empty. The threat spread around the town like a virus, and all the members were now hidden in their houses, frightened about the rumor. At this time, Scamoya, the evil tyrant of the horde, was suppose to take over the city. The townsfolk were in no condition to fight, so they though the best chance was to hide it off, and give up on the battle. Time passed slowly as the citizens of Cedar Mont still waited.

"Ding......... Dong!"

"Ding......... Dong!"

It was now 6 o'clock, and no war. If nothing happened in the next hour, the threat would be forfeited, and the townsfolk would go back to their everyday life.

Just then, a huge banging came from the door. It was the cold sound of the beginning of war. The banging kept up, and the door was losing it's strength. Finally, the door gave away, and a weasel, dressed snug in body armor, came in through the gates. Behind him followed rats, stoats, weasels, ferrets, and wildcats.

"Beware troops, it's unlikely for the town to be this quiet. They must have a plan!" commented the weasel.

"But Scamoya, the town is empty, there is nobody here!" yelled a rat from the back.

"Quiet you fool, they wouldn't just give us the city!" shouted the weasel, "Next word from you, and I will kill you myself!"

At that moment, the Abbot and Pastor came from the church door waving a white flag in the air.

"Have the city, we want peace," commented the Abbot.

"You fool, we will not accept peace. You made a dumb mistake by giving us the city. All of your citizens will be either put into the cells, or forced into slavery. Scarback, Bannock, lock these two up in chains, so they can see their poor city go to waste," said Scamoya.

"Yes mi-master." The two ferrets walked forth, and tied together the Abbot and Priest in shackles.

At that very moment, one of the wildcats from the horde fell over dead with a knife in his back. Two more then dropped.

"Whoever did this will spend eternity in the cells. Come forth little rodent."

Scamoya looked up along the walls of the city and saw nothing.

"Ok, crew, search this city for every living creature and bring them to me," yelled Scamoya.

And so, the agony in the city was upon them, and it was up to a miracle to rid Scamoya's horde.

~ ~ Chapter 2 ~ ~

The horde ran throughout the town, taking valuables, and breaking everything else. They were searching for any living creature of the town. Many mice, hares, chipmunks, squirrels, and groundhogs were already dragged back to the main entrance. Little children were crying, and kids were shouting. A few citizens ended up dead, in a struggle. Even a few of the horde members were dead.

"Ding......... Dong!"

"Ding......... Dong!"

The bell rang 9 o'clock, and the confusion died down a little. Most of the creatures were lying helpless at the tyrants feet. Others tried to escape, but lost their life. The warlord still didn't find the person or people that might have killed some of his gang members.

Scamoya yelled to his troops, "Okay, enough is enough. Everyone that hasn't been found yet, will be found sooner or later. Now, you slaves will be put into the barns, or the cells. If I run out of room there, others will be killed or locked up inside of a house!"

"I beg mercy, king, please don't make my people slaves, and I beg not to kill them," pleaded the Abbot.

"They're no longer your people. They're now mine, and their lives will now be for serving me. The only thing that would stop me, is for someone to kill me, but I'd like to see someone even try!"

As Scamoya finished his statement, an arrow flew from the sky, and hit him in his armor. His armor was too strong, and the arrow bounced right back off.

"Blasted fool for thinking he can kill me."

Scamoya looked to two rats dressed heavily in body armor also, and gave them commands to go search the walls.

"Once I find the person who attempted to kill me, I will murder him right before your very own eyes, to show what I will do to you if you disobey me!"

The rats were now on the upper walls, looking for the person who attempted an assassin on Scamoya. One of the rats named Blackeye, saw a shadow move on the other side. He ordered the other rat to go the other way after it, and he ran the way they were originally heading. When Blackeye came to the spot where he saw the shadow, he saw his rat friend, laying on the ground, limp with no movement, and a dagger piercing his armor. Blackeye looked over to see a box shaking a little. He rose his sword, kicked the box up into the air, and drove his sword right into the ground. He shouted a cuss word when he saw he missed, then felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, his life went black right before his eyes, and the creature that killed him, was the last thing he saw.

~ ~ Chapter 3 ~ ~

"Blast It!" Scamoya cussed under his breath after hearing that both of the rats were dead.

Scamoya was now living in the town hall, and enjoying watching the slaves work for him. The Abbot and Pastor were thrown down in the cells, and were forced to slavery themselves. The cells smelled putrid with all of the animals in them. Everything was now a haze, and the animals were getting really sick from working with little food.

It was now night, and all the animals were locked up in their cells or barns. The Abbot and Pastor were locked together, and they kept getting the grunt of the deal from all of the angry citizens.

"Pssstt," a voice from the jail hallway came to the Abbot and Pastor's cell.

The Abbot looked around, but saw nothing.

"I'm hallucinating," the Abbot thought to himself. The Pastor was in the corner of the cell sleeping, or the Abbot would have asked him if he heard the noise. Then he heard it again.

"I know I'm not hallucinating this time."

The Abbot looked in front of the cell, and saw a figure slowly start to form. It was a chameleon, dressed with a camouflage bandana on, and a belt full of daggers and knives. He was carrying a sword in his hand, with some blood dripping off of it.

"Who are you?" asked the Abbot.

"I'm Slickskin the Chameleon. One of your fellow warriors knew my skill, and told me they'd need my help. So I came in an instance. I excel in espionage. It helps having genes that let you turn almost invisible to copy the background colors. By the way, who are you?"

"I'm Abbot Jones, and this is Pastor Donovan. We use to run this city before Scamoya took over the city. Nice to meet you!"

The Abbot's face lit up, and went over to wake the pastor up. As he was waking the Pastor up, a fellow cellmate let out a screech, and a guard came running down the stairs.

"I got to go now, I'll be back," whispered Slickskin.

Slickskin disappeared in an instance, and you could hear footsteps running all throughout the jail.

The guard, who was a wildcat, went over to a cell, to find a mouse wife out of her cell.

"What's going on here?" questioned the wildcat, "I have specific orders to kill anyone who leaves their cell when they're not suppose to.

The guard pulled out his sword slowly, but the mouse wife stabbed the guard with her own dagger. The guard fell to the ground in a crippled mess. The mouse wife threw off her house coat to show she was actually not a mouse. She was a Squirrel dressed in body armor. She was holding two daggers in each of her hands, one dripping with blood.

Slickskin ran over to the squirrel and said, "Come on Daisy, we got to get out of here before they find the dead guard!"

Both animals raced out of the jail telling the inmates that they'd be back later to help them escape.

~ ~ Chapter 4 ~ ~

It was now the fourth day since Cedar Mont had been taken over by the evil warlord, Scamoya. Hope was lost for the citizens. The only two people that they could maybe count on was Slickskin and Daisy. Word got around in the field about those two heroes, and it even got around so much, Scamoya himself knew about it.

Scamoya cursed then said, "We're being taken down by a two-man army. One of them is a chameleon, and the other is a female squirrel. We can do better than this. I want the guards to be positioned along the walls for no escape or entrance into this abbey by the squirrel or chameleon."

Over the next couple of days, neither the squirrel or the chameleon were to be seen. The citizen slaves were starting to feel it was hopeless, but the evil horde and Scamoya were starting to feel joy about their challengers' disappearances.

It was Midnight, and all the animals were back in their cells. Most of them were sleeping, when Slickskin appeared in the entrance of the jail. Slickskin walked over to where Abbot Jones lied, and knocked on the metal bars.

"Hello, you awake in there?" he asked.

Abbot Jones woke up drowsily, and Pastor Donovan woke up startled.

"So your the hero everyone has been talking about," said Donovan sleepily.

"Yea, that's me. Hold on for a second, while I get you out of here. I'll take you over to my hideaway, where we can talk about our plans," whispered Slickskin.

Slickskin turned invisible again, and ran off down the hall. The chameleon then found a weasel guard resting sleepily, and pulled out a knife. But, instead of stabbing the guard, he threw the knife outside the door, to where it clinked on the stone pathway. The guard woke up right when the sound came from outside, only to see the chameleon staring at him. Slickskin bashed the weasel over the head with a metal food pan, and the guard was knocked unconscious. He took the keys from the guards belt, and ran back to where the Abbot and Pastor's cell was. He carefully unlocked the gate door, and grabbed the two of them.

"Hurry," he said.

Slickskin put the keys into his pocket, and ran off down the hall pulling the Abbot and Pastor along. When they ran outside the jail door, Daisy was waiting on an eagle's back. Slickskin threw both the Abbot and the Pastor onto the bird, then ordered it to take off. The bird flew gracefully over the walls of the old Abbey, and toward Mossflower woods, which lied to the north.

"My name is Daisy," said the squirrel, "and this is Stormeagle."

Stormeagle gave a squak of delightment, but only Slickskin could understand Eagle talk.

"He said nice to meet you," replied Slickskin. "Stormeagle, veer under the canopy of the trees incase a guard on Cedar Mont saw you. We don't want them to know where our hideout is."

And so Abbot Jones, Pastor Donovan, Slickskin, Daisy, and Stormeagle flew under the canopy of the trees with grace, to where the warriors' hideout was. 


End file.
